


Promesse al chiar di luna

by zenzeromante



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: In una serata invernale, i Quell decidono di accendere un falò sulla spiaggia.Dal testo:“«Shu» mormorò piano Eichi, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.«Sì?»«Domani sera, se riesci, torna a casa presto.»Shu voltò il capo verso Eichi, incuriosito. «Perché?»«Ho intenzione di fare i biscotti.»Shu si sciolse in una bassa, calda risata – una di quelle che fioriva dal petto e germogliava in ondate di affetto così profondo da farlo tremare, da smuoverlo fin nell’anima.«Sarò a casa per l’ora di cena.»”





	Promesse al chiar di luna

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Maritombola 2018 (prompt della 6° edizione) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).
> 
> Casella numero: 40  
> Prompt: Spiaggia d'inverno  
> Fandom: TsukiPro (SQ)  
> Personaggi: QUELL (Eichi, Shu, Issei, Ichiru)

La luna nuova si specchiava, vanitosa, sulla superficie cullante del mare invernale. Ad ogni movimento, le onde gentili si trascinavano dietro lunghe carezze d’aria fresca, che finivano tra i capelli di Shu, spettinandoli.  

Di fronte a lui sedeva un grande falò. L’aveva acceso Eichi quando il sole aveva cominciato a calare, ma il calore era ancora intenso, così intenso che le fiamme gli pizzicavano il volto, facendoglielo arrossare.

In qualsiasi altro momento, Shu si sarebbe spostato appena più indietro; si sarebbe avvicinato al mare, avrebbe esplorato il bagnasciuga e si sarebbe lasciato toccare dal vento fresco. Ma in quel momento muoversi era impossibile.

Poco meno di mezz’ora prima, Ichiru era crollato al suo fianco. Si era avvolto più stretto nella coperta che gli aveva offerto Eichi, e si era agitato fino a che, con la testa poggiata sulle cosce di Shu, non aveva trovato la posizione giusta. Allora aveva lasciato scivolare un braccio attorno al suo bacino, si era stretto a lui, e aveva trovato riparo contro il suo stomaco.

Dall’altra parte, alla sua destra, Issei aveva retto qualche minuto in più. Con la testa ciondolante aveva detto: «No, abbiamo così poche occasioni di parlare, ultimamente…» e, strascicando le ultime parole, aveva tentato di continuare il discorso, facendo sapere a Shu quando fosse felice di quell’uscita, quanto fosse grato a Shu per avergli dedicato – a lui, a Ichiru – qualche ora del suo tempo. E poi, come colpito da un incantesimo, anche lui era lentamente scivolato in un sonno profondo, appoggiandosi alla spalla di Shu.

Allora Shu aveva avvolto un braccio attorno al suo corpo – così magro, così delicato – e l’aveva attirato più vicino. Issei, nel buio dei suoi sogni, aveva accolto il calore a braccia aperte, e si era stretto a Shu, aggrappandosi alla sua maglia con una mano, scivolando con il viso nella conca del suo collo.

Ora Shu aveva una mano tra i capelli di Ichiru e il caldo respiro di Issei contro la sua pelle.

Ridacchiando, Eichi scattò una fotografia.

«Oh, così è ingiustissimo» disse, riponendo il telefono nello zaino. «Ti sei conquistato un sandwich tra i gemelli senza nemmeno chiederlo.»

Shu sollevò lo sguardo verso Eichi. Aveva un sorriso spensierato sul viso, e nei suoi occhi verdi, luccicanti come le scintille del falò, brillava un caldo affetto – quel sentimento così intenso, così passionale, che Shu aveva scoperto da poco tempo, e solo grazie alla presenza degli altri tre.

«Dovresti venire anche tu» disse quasi senza pensarci. «Non siamo al completo senza di te.»

Le guance di Eichi avvamparono, e non per il fuoco. Shu fu costretto a trattenere una breve risata.

«Non mi abituerò mai a queste tue frasi» borbottò Eichi, alzandosi in piedi.

«Ho detto qualcosa di strano?»

«No, non strano. Solo…» Eichi gesticolò vagamente e poi sospirò, sconfitto, quando non riuscì a dare un ordine, un senso alle sue parole. «È un po’ imbarazzante» disse infine.

«Cosa?»

«Sentirsi dire che  _tu_ , Shu Izumi, vuoi  _me_ , un semplice AD, al tuo fianco.» Si bloccò un attimo. «Insieme ai gemelli, intendo.»

In silenzio, Shu lo guardò dritto negli occhi, prima di fargli un breve cenno col capo. Eichi, seppur timidamente, ascoltò il comando e scivolò alle sue spalle, senza far rumore, per potersi sistemare sulla sabbia dietro di lui.

Shu si sporse all’indietro con la schiena e si appoggiò all’ampio petto di Eichi.

«Non sei più un  _semplice_ AD, Eichi» gli disse, gentile ma fermo, mentre Issei si risistemava sul suo petto per adattarsi alla nuova posizione. «E mi azzarderei a dire che non lo sei mai stato.»

«Stai—Stai continuando» borbottò Eichi.

Shu ridacchiò piano. Il movimento dovette disturbare Ichiru, perché si rigirò sulle sue cosce, stringendosi ancor più vicino a Shu.

Alle sue spalle Eichi sospirò, delicato. Poi allungò una mano per sistemare la coperta sul corpo di Ichiru, e nel farlo gli lasciò una dolce carezza.

Ciò che rendeva Eichi più di un  _semplice_  AD era proprio quello: il suo altruismo, il suo mettere gli altri prima di sé. Era quello ciò che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Shu fin dal loro primo incontro; era quello ciò che l’aveva spinto a sua volta a prendere i gemelli sotto la sua ala protettiva.

«Se i Quell sono arrivati fino a qui,» cominciò Shu, volgendo il viso verso destra, per poggiare il mento sul capo di Issei, «è solo grazie a te, Eichi.»

«Ma—»

«Eichi?» lo interruppe Ichiru, la voce strascicata. «I biscotti… buoni…»

Shu sorrise. Eichi, alle sue spalle, crollò con la fronte contro la sua spalla, quella libera, e lasciò scivolare un braccio attorno al suo sterno per potersi stringere a Shu, e stringere Shu a sé.

Tra di loro scese di nuovo il silenzio.

Shu tornò con le dita tra le ciocche di Ichiru e prese a pettinarlo, spettinarlo, sfiorarlo lentamente, mentre Ichiru, ancora addormentato, si appoggiava delicatamente al suo calore, cercando altre carezze. Sembrava così piccolo, mentre dormiva. Piccolo e indifeso, sia lui che Issei. Eppure Shu li aveva visti crescere – no, ancora meglio: li avevano visti crescere, lui ed Eichi insieme. Li avevano accompagnati sul loro cammino, restando al loro fianco, fornendo loro una rete di salvataggio, una protezione, una casa sicura. E lungo il sentiero, inaspettatamente, avevano formato un legame più profondo di un semplice rapporto di lavoro.

Erano diventati una famiglia. Una famiglia curiosa, forse, ma la prima famiglia che Shu potesse chiamare tale.

«Shu» mormorò piano Eichi, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

«Sì?»

«Domani sera, se riesci, torna a casa presto.»

Shu voltò il capo verso Eichi, incuriosito. «Perché?»

«Ho intenzione di fare i biscotti.»

Shu si sciolse in una bassa, calda risata – una di quelle che fioriva dal petto e germogliava in ondate di affetto così profondo da farlo tremare, da smuoverlo fin nell’anima.

«Sarò a casa per l’ora di cena.»

«Promesso?» domandò Eichi.

Shu lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Ichiru e poi a Issei, e con un lento sorriso, rilassandosi maggiormente tra le braccia di Eichi, annuì.

«Promesso.»


End file.
